


Unpredictable

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Unpredictable</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unpredictable

Title: Unpredictable

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Word Count: 135

Character(s): Helena Cain, Gina Enviere

Pairing(s): Cain/Gina

Spoilers: ‘Razor’

Summary: She’s unpredictable, and most of the time you like that.

-

She has a dark kind of beauty that in some ways might be called harsh, with a severe bone structure and features as strongly defined as her wiry arms. You wanted her the moment you first saw her, and she didn’t hesitate to make a move on you the second business was settled.

You’ve found Admiral Helena Cain to be single-minded in her pursuits, of every kind, and she’s never submissive to anyone. She is fierce, determined and passionate – fear is not in her repertoire.

She’s looking at you now, and if finding out that you’re a Cylon didn’t already have you terrified, the expression in her eyes would do it.

Not for the first time, you don’t know what her next move will be, but for once, you’re not looking forward to finding out.

_-fin_


End file.
